1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to analog-to-digital converters.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Analog-to-Digital converters (ADCs) are well known in the electronic arts. A wide variety of applications use ADCs. Such applications include audio processing circuitry, wireless communications devices, and so forth. Different types of ADCs are available for different applications. One type of ADC is known as a delta-sigma ADC.
Delta-sigma ADC's may be useful in wireless communications systems given their ability to provide an output with little if any unwanted noise. For example, in low-IF (intermediate frequency) receivers in a wireless communications system, a delta-sigma ADC utilizing complex resonators may be implemented to perform the analog-to-digital conversion prior to digital signal processing. In another example, a zero-IF (or direct conversion) receiver in a wireless communications system may utilize a delta-sigma ADC having real resonators.